


The Girlfriend

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult-Jianna bringing home a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parents

"Joan... you will be nice to Ji won't you...?"

"That would be easier if she would just tell me what's going on..."

Vera had sighed, almost rolling her eyes in frustration. 

"What is happening is our 24 year old daughter is bringing home someone to meet us... be nice."


	2. The Girlfriend

"Ji... I don't think I can do this..."

"Kait... please..."

"What if they hate me?"

"How can they when I love you..."

Jianna's smile is soft as she moves closer, tucking copper hair out of Kaitlyn's trusting green-eyed gaze. Her smile softer still as she lent to kiss Kaitlyn, her smile soft. 

"Besides... you are mine."

Jianna's voice is soft and, much as she has grown used to looking different to her parents, her mothers, she knows that her brown skin, dark eyes and darker hair are part of what had drawn Kaitlyn to her. 

"Now... relax."


	3. The Meeting

Jianna had been the one to ring the doorbell, smiling and taking Kaitlyn's hand in her own, squeezing it softly, reassuringly. 

Vera had been the one to answer the door, smiling warmly as she moved to embrace her daughter, her voice gentle. 

"Come in..."

She had moved back, glancing back at Joan and giving a discreet signal for Joan to come closer. Joan had come closer and wrapped an arm around Vera, reminding herself yet again that Jianna was smart, kind-hearted and, if she was completely honest, a lot more like Vera than like herself.   
The woman she had brought with her was a taller, thinner woman with loosely curled copper hair and green eyes. Jianna seemed happy and, much as Joan could see that Jianna's friend was nervous, her friend seemed to like Jianna just as much as Jianna liked her. Vera had carried much of the conversation, aware that Joan was still wary. 

"So.. Kaitlyn... How long have you and Jianna been dating?"

"Joan..."

"No, it's okay..."

Kaitlyn smiled, pulling Jianna closer, needing the reassurance even as she spoke confidently. 

"Jianna and I met on her first day with us at work and... I just knew I wanted to get to know her. She seemed so confident... Now I can see why, she clearly grew up with people who understood her, people who loved her and you both seem like kind-hearted, protective people..."

A pause, during which Kaitlyn took a breath then added. 

"It's been four months now and... honestly, when Jianna asked me to meet you I was nervous... but I love her. I have always loved her."

Vera had smiled up at Joan, nudging her lightly. Joan had barely managed to hide her own slight smile. 

"Well, as long as you look after her... we'll be fine."

Joan's words were lightly teasing. From there, they all relaxed and the night continued to be pleasant.


End file.
